How to Please Him Right
by konohafled
Summary: Badou and Naoto partnered once again. How did Badou overcome his traumatic experience? warning: nudity, weird sex, OOC


Fandom: DOGS

Characters: Badou, Naoto

Disclaimer: Miwa Shirow

Rate: MA

Warning: heavy OOC for the sake of weird sex. Keep the complaint for yourself. You've been warned.

Summary: Badou and Naoto partnered once again. How did Badou overcome his traumatic experience?

This is a sequel to **What's in There?** See http : / sujeneng . livejournal . com / 9305 . html # cutid1 (please remove spaces)

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Konohafled<em> **presents

.

**a DOGS fan**** fiction**

**~o~**

**HOW TO PLEASE HIM RIGHT**

**.**

(a sequel to** What's in There?**)

**~o~**

.

"Ah!" she yelled, trying to shove away the man above her. Her blade was out of her reach, thanks to his bullet that scratched her thumb, seconds ago. Unlike the others, he was good at long and short-range fights. His chain has made her sword jump out of her grip. His double shot jerked her hand, causing her precious blade bounced off seven feet away. He was the last opponent alive for Naoto, the toughest she has ever met. And he was on top of her now, his gun stuck between his teeth, trying to kill her with bare hands.

Or not. She couldn't read his eyes. She didn't know what he wanted with her. All she knew was that she's almost helpless. Almost. She's a fighter after all. She punched and kicked as hard as she could. All to no avail as he grasped her slim neck and scratched her chest.

And he fell. His chin fell right on her forehead. Blood poured down from the back of his head. Soon enough, it painted her face bright red.

"_Who shot him_?" Naoto asked herself.

The answer came right away.

"Man, you're heavy."

She couldn't agree more. He's even heavier when he's dead. Both she and her rescuer took more than one minute just to move him one foot away.

She turned at her rescuer only to find him digging the deadman's pocket. She was too busy fighting that man that she forgot she had a partner.

"Thanks," she said to him.

"Shit!" was the answer, for he couldn't find any cigarette in the deadman's pocket. "What did you say?" he asked her.

"I said thanks, Badou."

Badou smirked. He never exchange "thanks" or "you're welcome" with his usual partner. Neither had he wanted to do that with her. He hated partnering her _again_. Much to his content, she hated it too.

But she looked different now. Blood covered her hair, made it look like as red as his own. And her shirt… oh no. Not again. The last time he had disastrous partnering time with her was started from her ripped shirt. Now it's ripped even wider. Did that guy try to rape her?

Whatever that dead guy had tried to do, he was thankful for the result. Her scars looked more beautiful than before.

"At least you can lend me your jacket, Badou."

He smirked. His eyes couldn't leave her blood-bathed breasts.

"Are you gonna stare at my breasts forever? Give me your jacket. I can't walk home like this."

"Don't I get a reward?" he moved only to get a closer look of her breasts.

"What?" she yelled.

"Reward, Naoto. I deserve it, don't I?"

"For saving me?"

Badou didn't bother to answer that. He slid his fingers to the hole in her shirt. He let his thumb drew the map of her scars. Badou seemed to forget the lesson from the last time they partnered. Or he simply didn't want to remember.

Naoto smacked his hand hard, made him lose balance a little. He responded with a taunting smile. And another attempt at her breasts. But he wasn't quicker than Naoto's hand. Her hand was pressed his cheek, while her beloved blade pressed his eye patch. Felt like a déjà vu for Badou.

"What are you doing, woman?"

Blood dripped from her wounded finger, tickling Badou's right cheek. Another part of his body was also tickled.

"Taking my reward," she answered with husky tone.

"For what?"

"For touching me."

Badou smirked. That was a cheap reward. He might get a better present while giving it to her.

"With pleasure, ma'am," he whispered as he untied his eye patch.

"Oops, my mistake. I mean here," she lowered her blade to reach his crotch, "is my reward."

Badou frowned. Memory of their last partnering time was flashed before his eye. He reached for the gun in his waist while muttering inside his head, "_why am I copying everything I did_?"

Maybe not everything. Because before he could point his gun at her temple, she already unzipped his jeans. Badou could only admire her speed. For someone that dyke, her speed was amazing. His cock was also amazed.

"Hmmm," was her only response.

That was the best he could expect from her.

"So, Mr. Nails. Do you like my work?" she asked casually, as casual as her blade that caressed his member.

"I think," Badou gulped, "it's a fine work."

"Clean and neat, huh?"

"The best."

That wasn't exactly what he thought. He was just trying to stop her exposing his cock. Badou wasn't aware how stupid his strategy was.

"Maybe I could add something here," she said.

Badou wasn't sure if she meant it. But he didn't bother with speculation when it comes to her knife.

"I don't think so. That's good enough," Badou argued.

Her knife wasn't convinced. Its tip was circling happily between his balls.

"It looks like a professional work," Badou kept arguing.

"Hm," Naoto paused, "that's a good idea. I could start a barbershop when I retire of this job."

"_And how many men would she torture with her knife_?" Badou worried

His member didn't seem to agree with its master's concern. It began to respond the dance of Naoto's happy knife.

"But first, I need more subjects. Good and obedient subjects like _this_," her knife pointed the tip of his half-erected cock.

"Then you need...," Badou paused, trying to think of another man's name for sacrifice, "Heine."

Naoto stared into his eye, looking disbelief at his stupid suggestion.

"His isn't _this_ pretty," her knife lightly snapped his member.

"What?"

Badou didn't know which hurt him more: the fact that Naoto saw other man's most private organ or that Heine showed her his cock. Or that his penis is prettier than Heine's.

"Oh fine. I just need one excellent sample to show my would-be customers. And I've found it."

If his member were a young girl's cheek, it would certainly blushed severely by her praise. But that specific organ could only do one thing to express gratitude.

The one that brought more painful hope for his master.

"So, let's not ruin this excellent sample, o—okay?"

Naoto sighed, "you're right, Mr. Nails."

Badou could see she half-heartedly agreed with his suggestion. Yet he also could feel the dance on his balls have changed pace. He never thought that her blade could lead them to tango.

Badou hated dancing. Especially when he had no control on it.

"Then it must be preserved, don't you think?"

He was being realistic. No need to point the gun at her. He let go off his gun. He ought to use both hands to restore his penis to his peaceful pants. Its safety comes first.

"It's alright, Badou. I can do it," Naoto said as she gently shoved away his hands. "Let _the barber_ do it for you," she whispered as she kissed his scarful eyelid.

Badou didn't close his healthy eye when she did that. It looked at her cautiously. He didn't want to believe this woman anymore, especially when his _little brother'_s life was in her hand. Only when he heard a sound of metal object hit the ground that he felt a little relieved. That threatening knife eventually rested. He could close his eye at the thought of that. Luckily, her breasts were still lightly pressing his jaws when he did that.

"Sorry, Badou. I couldn't do that."

Badou cursed in his breath. He shouldn't have believed this woman atthe first place.

"It's too..."Naoto argued, "...stiff."

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?" Badou yelled at her.

She didn't care to reply. To his surprise, she placed her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes were tightly shut as if she was in terrible pain. And then, he felt something soft touched the tip of his member. Her grip on his shoulders grew tighter. He saw her biting her lower lip. Before he could manage to find out what was happening, he felt the same softness enveloped his member. Badou gulped.

He was _inside her_.

He couldn't calculate how long she took to strip herself. To him, he closed his eye for few seconds only. How could she freed her legs from those tight pants in that few seconds? Again, her speed is amazing. He would congratulate her later. Now, let her enjoyed her victory first.

But she didn't seem enjoying it at all. Her tight closed eyes clearly showed her suffering. Why? Badou's hands voluntarily tried to comfort her. They caressed her bare ass and led her body do what it had to do. Up and down, down and up.

Blood of her late opponent mixed with her sweat. They dropped silently on Badou's lap. For a moment, Badou saw a tear crawled out of her closed eyelid. He held her closer, one hand pressed her ass and the other stroke her back gently. Her tear ran along her blood-covered cheek.

_"What's so painful about it, woman? Weren't you the one who's fond of my dick?"_ Badou thought.

But he wanted to play gentle. His hand ran her short hair, trying to soothe her. She still bit her lower lip in pain. Badou wiped blood and tear from her cheek. He even gave a tender kiss on her lips.

A brutal refusal was the respond. She pushed his body away from hers. Before he could understand the situation, she got up and even kicked him.

Gentleness was over. Badou was more than angry at her. His cock demanded resolution.

"FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED, YOU BITCH!"

He grabbed her bare leg. A hard punch was all he got, sending him to face the ground. Yet he didn't let go off her leg. Before he could turn his body to face her, she already clutched him from behind. Her precious blade touched his groin.

He had to decide to stop himself from moving, at least until he could persuade her to keep away the knife from his dick.

"You're thinking of someone else," Naoto whispered. Her accusing eyes were fixed on his.

Badou didn't know what she was talking about. But he didn't bother to figure out what it was. Right now, he just cared about his body. So he moved his hand to hers, to the one that held the knife. He tried to persuade her hand.

But her accusing eyes were not giving in at all. They even pinched right through his eye. Badou didn't like that at all.

"_You_ were thinking of someone else," he replied.

She clutched him tighter. He felt her breasts pressing his back and cold metal object stroking his cock.

"Who?" she whispered.

He felt his hand fondling hers; stroking the one that held the knife. His other hand searched her other hand. It found it on his inner thigh.

"Yeah, who?" he replied her question.

Both of them knew how stupid their conversation went. And both knew their hands conversed better.

His green eye locked her blue eyes. They looked at each other, yet their mind was not on each other. They both knew that. Somehow it even made them more relaxed. Or maybe it's because Naoto's breasts that constantly caressed his back. Or because of her skillful move on his member.

Badou's breath went at the pace of it. Surprisingly, he was more comfortable with this way. He had to admit that her knife was more arousing to him.

"Don't!" she forbade him when he almost closed his eye.

Didn't she know that it's a sign of pleasure?

So he tried to keep his healthy eye open.

"_Damn. Your knife is much better than your cunt_," he thought.

Naoto surely couldn't read his mind, yet she pressed her breasts tighter to his back. Badou wanted to squeeze them, but he didn't want to leave this pleasurable position. All he could do was grasping her back. And that's when he found his jacket annoying.

"Hey," he said under his panting breath, "should I take my clothes off?"

Much later he would never admit that he once was completely submissive to her.

"You got five seconds," she commanded.

.

~ **Later that night** ~

.

Heine thought of bad bread and beer when he entered Buono Viaggio. He didn't expect to see Naoto sitting there. And he never expected to see that outfit on her.

Badou's jacket.

He could figure out why she had blood on her face and hair. He could take it that she didn't eat nor drink anything there. What he couldn't understand was why she's clutching Badou's jacket. Why Badou's?

"Heine, my man!"

He was still gazing at Naoto when the taller man came and grabbed his shoulder.

Heine could take it if his broad smile came with cigarette-smelled breath. He must have been in nicotine heaven. But now he smelled like soap and shampoo. And his breath smelled like toothpaste.

That's not Badou's smell.

The one that smelled like Badou was the one that wrapped Naoto's body. His jacket.

...

Heine felt something broke silently inside his chest.

.

.

~ FIN ~

.

* * *

><p>AN

Oh, poor Heine!

Beautiful man like you doesn't deserve heart break. But since your penis isn't as pretty as Badou's, then it can't be helped. Lol

I don't know what Naoto wants and why she does that to Badou. So, if you have smart theories on that, please share them here ^^

Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
